Noralise: Une Histoire
by MoiMinus
Summary: Nora x Mary Louise fic (Noralise). Traduction de l'histoire de Baby Darth Dalloway. Une idée sur la façon dont Nora et Mary Louise se sont rencontrer et comment Nora est devenue un membre de la famille des Hérétiques.


Coucou tout le monde, j'ai découvert il y a peu le couple Nora/Mary Louise et je dois avouer avoir eu directement pour elles un énorme coup de cœur ! Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je suis tombée dessus par hasard il y a quelques jours et **Baby Darth Dalloway** a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire. J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire :P Cependant, je vous encourage à aller lire la version originale : « Noralise : A History » :

s/11618276/1/Noralise-A-History

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitrer 1: Laisse-moi te sauver

19 ième siècle, Angleterre

Huff huff huff huff.

Nora respirait difficilement et rapidement dans sa course à travers les bois pour fuir le petit village. Elle pouvait entendre des cris et des voix derrière elle ainsi qu'apercevoir les torches brûlantes de ses poursuivants. Et plus spécifiquement, des membres de son clan.

 **Whoosh!**

"Ah!" haleta-t-elle en courant, ses jambes de petites fille de 11 ans criaient de douleur comme elle courait à travers les bois, esquivant arbres, après arbres, après arbre…

Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir accès à la magie sans une source elle aurait pu l'utiliser sur eux pendant qu'elle s'évadait.

Sa respiration était en lambeaux et elle se sentait épuisée, rien qu'une petite fille, encore tellement jeune. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et songea à abandonner, mais juste au moment où elle allait rendre les armes, elle la vit : la berge. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de sauter dans la rivière et prier peu importe quel dieu existant qu'elle l'emporterait au loin sans trop de dommage.

Il lui restait moins d'un kilomètre à parcourir maintenant, elle pouvait sentir un sourire gagner ses lèvres comme elle continuait à courir, sa longue robe salie, ses longues boucles brunes totalement ébouriffées. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis des mois, et la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle se trouvait si proche de la liberté.

"Elle se dirige vers la rivière!"

Les voix étaient proches maintenant, les jambes de ces hommes adultes beaucoup plus puissantes que les siennes. Elle était tellement proche, moins d'un kilomètre maintenant, et elle cria en se frayant un chemin vers la clairière.

"J'y suis presque," pensa-t-elle, emplie de gratitude. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'eau.

 **WHOOSH.**

"Ah!" Nora cria, sa cheville tordue par un sort, elle s'effondra au sol.

" _Non non non!"_ paniqua-t-elle silencieusement, sa respiration lourde.

Elle était forte. Tellement forte. Peut-être trop fort pour une fillette aussi jeune, elle parvint à se redresser sur sa jambe encore valide. Au cours du processus, elle mit un peu de poids sur sa cheville douloureuse et siffla de douleur en retombant à terre. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon, sa cheville était cassée.

Elle se hissa sur ses coudes et commença à ramper, elle les entendait toujours crier. Ils ne pouvaient plus être très loin maintenant, il ne devait lui rester qu'une minute tout au plus. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes coulées sur son visage, ne réalisant pas que celles-ci se mélangeaient avec le sang coulant de l'entaille sur son front. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter de tout cela plus tard. Il était juste impossible qu'elle se laisse rattrapée, emprisonnée, torturée par le clan qui était supposé être sa famille, sa maison. Nora avait toujours su qu'elle était différente des autres enfants de son âge. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa différence lui ferait vivre les terreurs auxquelles elle avait dû faire face.

Plus que quelques centaines de mettre de la rive maintenant. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était si proche.

"Edere!"

Nora se mit à paniquer se sentant tirée magiquement par les chevilles, ramenée en arrière, pleurant de douleur à cause de sa cheville blessée.

Elle avait été si proche et pourtant si loin. Nora se retrouva pantelante et haletante, les pieds de plusieurs hommes s'arrêtèrent près d'elle, des gens du village l'entourant.

"On l'a! Allez prévenir les autres, on peut gérer par nous-même maintenant" cria un homme, un autre homme couru prévenir le reste du groupe et le village pendant que les quatre autres restaient pour prêter main forte à leur chef.

"Eh bien, eh bien, tu penses que tu pourras encore réussir à t'enfuir maintenant?

Nora essaya de respire profondément, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser voir sa peur. Elle combattrait jusqu'à la fichu fin. Elle sentit l'homme attraper son bras et la tirer rudement sur le dos, se moquant de Nora comme elle lui lançait un regard de défit. Il ricana en la regardant.

"Une fillette de dix ans, un monstre, et tu crois que tu peux défier les sorciers les plus puissant de ce village? Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide?"

Nora respira profondément, agrippant le bras qui la maintenait par le haut de sa robe, refusant de montrer de la faiblesse.

"Tu es une déviante, pas vrai?"

Elle respire profondément, le regardant dans les yeux, elle put y voir briller la satisfaction ridicule qui s'y logeait.

" _Comme tu peux être vaniteux" pensa-t-elle_

Il n'avait même pas remarqué la petite quantité de magie qu'elle était en train de lui prélever, se préparant lentement pour une dernière tentative. C'était sa seule possibilité.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein? Comment je vais m'assurer que tu n'essayeras plus jamais quelque chose comme ça ?"

Elle voyait ce regarde menaçant dans ces yeux, le même que celui qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il la torturait. Le chef du village l'avait prise et éloignée de ses parents une fois une fois que ceux-ci avaient appris sa vraie nature. Une siphonneur, c'était ainsi qu'ils l'avaient qualifiée. Et leur chef entendait bien s'assurer que le clan n'aurait jamais plus à gérer un tel problème dans le futur.

Nora serra les dents, calma sa respiration et comme il la regardait, triomphant, elle grimaça un sourire.

Elle donna un coup de tête à l'homme aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, l'étourdissant pour quelques instants. Elle le fit basculer loin d'elle, une main sur sa poitrine comme elle envoyait les autres volés à terre grâce à un sort, suçant la magie de son captif pour le réaliser. Les quatre autres tombèrent, elle sauta et trébucha jusqu'à la rivière tout en cherchant à se guérir. Elle était si proche.

Elle arriva jusqu'au bord, prête à sauter quand bam!

Nora tomba en arrière, regardant, partout autour d'elle.

" _Un sort de blocage?"_ pensa-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle se retourna pour voir les quatre hommes tenté de se relever, leur chef se redressant tout autant, et cherchant du regard où se trouvait Nora. Sa rage se transforma en rire quand il la trouva.

"Oh, la petite Nora est toujours trop effrayée pour sauter n'est-ce pas? Et bien ma chérie, il semble que tu vienne de sceller ton propre destin."

Nora était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas. D'où est-ce que le blocage venait ?

Entre temps, le chef était à nouveau sur ses pieds, à quelques mètres d'elle et près à finir le travail.

"Tu m'as cassé le nez ma jolie. Alors maintenant? Maintenant, je vais te montrer ce à quoi la vraie douleur ressemble."

Les yeux de Nora s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle, les quatre autres hommes debout également à présent. Elle gémit en les regardant, terrorisée. Elle n'avait plus d'autres idées pour s'échapper.

 **Crack!**

Le chef s'arrêta, se tournant vers les bois en entendant une branche craquer. Les cinq hommes s'entre-regardaient, peu sur de ce qui avait pu produire ce son.

"Qui est là?" cria l'un d'eux, un silence de mort lui répondit.

Ils continuèrent tous les cinq à regarder, Nora cherchant tout autant l'origine du bruit. C'est alors qu'elle put le sentir : ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Huh!?"

Deux des hommes furent tirés dans les bois, alors que les autres paraissaient terrifiés. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que l'écho de cris à glacer le sang, leur proviennent des arbres. Les yeux du chef s'agrandirent, incrédules comme il regardait ses hommes. Il se tourna vers Nora, dont les yeux étaient tout aussi élargies de surprise que les siens. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait et retourna près de ses compagnons.

"Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous!"

Les arbres restèrent silencieux, écoutant attentivement. à nouveau, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il semblait que la forêt entière restait silencieuse par peur de ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres de celle-ci. Nora continuait de regarder derrière le groupe, essayant de comprendre. Elle eût une idée et commença à se trainer vers la berge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ce mur invisible à nouveau contre son dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença lentement à siphonner la magie du mur.

Les autres semblant toujours occupés avec ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, Nora regarda et attendit. Tout en suçant la magie de sa source, elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas ses ravisseurs qui avaient créé ce mur quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait bien là. Elle utilisa la magie pour se soigner, tentant de réparer sa cheville lentement mais sûrement. Elle était toujours une jeune sorcière et se retrouva rapidement épuisée. Rajouté à son inexpérience dans l'utilisation d'une telle quantité de magie, elle prit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire.

 **Crack.**

Nora sursauta en même temps que les autres, et devant eux, une ombre marcha lentement hors des ténèbres de la forêt.

Il lui était difficile de voir à la seule lumière du ciel nocturne, mais rapidement, Nora vit une femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleu foncée, sortir de la forêt, comme si elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

" _Elle est magnifique"_ pensa Nora, pendant que la femme blonde avançant vers les gentlemen qui se trouvaient entre elles.

"Bordel mais vous êtes qui !?" cria le chef alors que les rayons de la lune éclairant enfin le visage de la femme. C'est à ce moment que Nora remarqua son visage, sa robe, ses manches et ses mains… tous étaient couvert de sang.

La femme rit légèrement à la question, regardant le chef du groupe avec confiance et un sourire qui transpirait la puissance et la mort.

"Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas. Je suis ici pour la fille."

Nora se raidi et observa la blonde. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir?

"Et bien ça ne va pas arriver chérie. Elle est la propriété de notre clan. Elle nous appartient!" s'écria le chef, prêt à se battre.

La blonde rit à nouveau.

"Au contraire, aucune femme ne vous appartient imbéciles, simple d'esprit. Elle est bien au-dessus de vous, et nous vous la prenons car, contrairement à vous, et à votre violence et votre sauvagerie, nous allons prendre soin d'elle."

Le chef se figea, mais sourit lentement.

"Je suis le chef de ce clan, espèce de tordue!"

Il commença à chanter en latin, les autres hommes se joignirent à lui pour se débarrasser de la blonde. Nora se figea, écoutant les mots chantés et réalisant qu'il comptait lui lancer un sort qui la tuerait. Elle était sur le point de contre attaquer, mais comme elle se redressait, une force la maintient au sol. Elle regarda à travers l'herbe, vers la blonde et rencontra enfin son regard. La femme sourit à Nora avec confiance, lui fit un clin d'œil afin que Nora réalise que la magie qui la retenait était la sienne.

Le chef attaqua et lança un sort à la blonde, qui lâcha finalement Nora du regard et se laisse toucher. Le chef rit, victorieux, marchant lentement vers la blonde qui s'était effondrée

"Non!" cria Nora, mais à nouveau, alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, elle fut maintenue en place. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se sentit soulagée. Cela signifiait que la blonde était toujours en vie.

Au moment où le chef arriva aux abords de la clairière, il ne la vit nul part. Il paraissait incrédule : le sort aurait dû la tuer. Et comme il se retournait lentement vers ses compagnons, Nora regarda aussi et vit que la femme blonde se trouvait entre les deux derniers hommes restants, un cœur dans chaque main.

Les yeux du chef et de Nora s'agrandirent, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, leur coeur dans les mains de la blonde. Les yeux du chef de clan s'agrandirent de terreur comme elle souriait, regardant les deux cœurs avant de les laisser tomber également. Nora était à la fois hypnotisée et terrifiée.

"Co-Comment? Ça aurait dû te tuer! Qu'est-ce que tu es!"

La blonde avança vers lui lentement, souriant largement. Elle leva une main et la gorge de l'homme commença à se serrer par magie, arrachant sa vie. Elle souleva le bras et il fut soulevé dans les airs.

"Mon cher, comme je le disais, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, et voudrais-tu savoir pourquoi?" dit-elle, finissant d'avancer vers lui et se tenir face à lui alors qu'il griffait la main invisible qui maintenait son cou.

"Parce que tu es un idiot, pathétique et ignorant… tu ne mérites pas de connaître mon nom. Pour que tu sache, je suis comme cette jeune et magnifique enfant que tu as essayé de supprimer. Et pour l'instant? Pour l'instant, le reste de ma famille est en train de tuer et détruire l'entièreté de ton clan pour leur intolérance."

Nora inspira profondément, ces mots étant à la fois une souffrance et un soulagement.

"Vous ne méritiez pas d'avoir une telle fille parmi vous," murmura la blonde, le redescendant, son emprise toujours ferme. Elle regarda dans les yeux presque morts et eût un sourire ironique, un magnifique mais toujours menaçant sourire.

"Et maintenant? Maintenant, tu vas mourir aussi."

Nora entendit le craquement de sa nuque puis le corps de son chef tomba. Elle inspira et sentit son cœur battre férocement, la peur pompant à travers ses veines. La blonde se tint immobile un peu plus longtemps, puis se tourna vers Nora. La respiration de la petite brune devint plus rapide, parce que quelque chose de plus effrayant et puissant que son clan avait peut-être un destin bien pire pour elle. Elle se tourna et tenta de se confronter à la barrière mais n'y arriva pas. Alors, elle se retourna, et perdit son soufflé, la blonde, incroyablement rapide, se tenait juste en face d'elle.

Elle regarda la blonde, serrant les dents, la défiant du regard. Mais celui de la blonde ne contenait ni menace, ni malice ou folie. Nora n'y vit que de la gentillesse et de l'amour, pourtant elle resta sur ses gardes.

La femme s'abaissa lentement pour être à la hauteur des yeux de l'enfant, souriant doucement. Elle avança la main vers la cheville de Nora, qui essaya de l'en empêcher. Mais une fois encore, la femme fut plus rapide.

"Reste immobile," dit-elle gentiment, ses yeux cherchant à rassurer Nora, avant de se concentrer sur la cheville.

Nora prit une gorge d'air comme elle sentit la magie frapper son corps. La blonde se concentra et travailla à réparer chaque os blessés. La femme la regarda à nouveau, son regard se fixant sur le front de Nora.

"Tu as une profonde entaille ici aussi… Puis-je?"

Nora la regarda effrayée, elle voulait s'enfuir. Mais à nouveau, elle ne trouva que de la gentillesse en face d'elle. Cela lui prit quelques instants, mais elle hocha la tête, permettant à la blonde de se rapprocher, d'étendre la main et d'utiliser sa magie pour guérir la coupure. Nora respira enfin comme elle sentit la douleur s'éteindre. Elle était perdue dans les yeux de la femme, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tout son corps sembla soigné. Chaque coupure, chaque blessure, chaque douleur de chacune des tortures qu'elle avait dues endurée ces derniers mois disparurent finalement dans l'air.

La femme se recula finalement, regardant Nora tendrement.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Nora," murmura-t-elle lentement, forçant la jeune fille à se concentrer.

Nora la regarda de haut en bas, du sang se trouvait partout sur la femme, mais à malgré cela, la peur de Nora continuait de s'éteindre.

"Mon nom est Mary Louise."

"Co-Comment… Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi?" demanda Nora, essayant de comprendre d'où cette femme pouvait venir.

Son clan avait découvert ses pouvoirs de siphonneur après qu'elle ait passé des mois à les cacher, prétendant être comme tous les autres. Ils la traitèrent de monstre, d'abomination de la nature, et Nora fut rejetée, négligée et finalement torturée par tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais connu et aimé. Mary Louise la regarda simplement, lui souriant tristement.

"Pour te l'expliquer aussi simplement que je le peux Nora, je suis comme toi. Cependant, mon pouvoir de siphonnage a été transformé, comme il le sera pour toi. C'est pourquoi tu m'as vu capable d'utiliser la magie comme je l'ai fait. Je suis un type spécial de siphonneur.

Nora écouta et hocha lentement la tête, se sentant plus en sécurité, et elle sentit les murs autour d'elle disparaître.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir entravée de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas que tu te lèves et risques ta vie."

Nora inspira profondément, et se tourna vers la rivière. Elle pouvait sauter. Elle pouvait sauter si facilement une nouvelle fois… elle regarda Mary Louise, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de fuir. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant stupide de bégayer mais incapable de se contrôler en ce moment. Tout ce que fit All Mary Louise fut de lui sourire en retour.

"Ma chérie, nous sommes venus, ma famille et moi, pour t'emmener loin de cet endroit."

"Ta famille?"

"Oui, ma chérie. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à être née spéciale, unique si tu préfères… il y a d'autres siphonneur comme toi, et tout comme toi, nous avons été torturés, blessés et emprisonnés. Mais comme nous voyagions à travers cette région de l'Angleterre, nous avons senti un changement et après avoir fait des recherches, nous avons découvert un autre siphonneur. Toi, tout proche. Nous savions qu'il nous fallait venir et te trouver."

Nora enregistra tout, écoutant la blonde en face d'elle.

"Je comprends ton hésitation… Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas vouloir venir avec nous, après tout cela…." Continua Mary Lou, Nora se rappela brièvement que son village en entier était probablement en ruine.

"Tu as le choix de partir de ton côté, mais… mais je te promets que nous sommes là pour t'aider, pour être à tes côtés… Chacun d'entre nous, ma famille et moi, nous savons la souffrance par laquelle tu es passé. Nous voulons que tu te joignes à nous."

Nora regarda dans les yeux de Mary Louise. La femme qui se tenait devant elle était absolument magnifique. Ses grands yeux emplis de gentillesse, son visage sincère… même avec le sang qui maculait la moitié de sa mâchoire parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière de la lune, son corps entier semblait parfait. Nora regarda cette déesse en face d'elle et commença à pleurer.

Mary Louise se pencha vers Nora alors que celle-ci faisant la même chose, la petite fille pleura plus fort comme des bras puissants l'encerclaient. Elle sanglota contre son épaule et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle se sentit comprise… Elle sentit ce que c'était d'avoir une maison.

"Tout va bien ma chérie, je suis là pour t'aider. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Ces mots firent pleurer Nora plus fort alors qu'elle se sentait soulevée du sol, Mary Louise faisant basculer la jeune fille comme une marié afin de retourner vers le village. Nora ne remarqua pas la disparition Presque instantanée des arbres, trop occupée à se serrer contre Mary Louise comme à la vie elle-même. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de fumée et de cendres et sentit sa sauveuse ralentir qu'elle réalisait qu'elles avaient bougées.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Nora entendit une femme demander, et elle regarda enfin autour d'elle, ses bras toujours autour du cou de Mary Louise. Elle remarqua une jeune dame grande, mince et élégante en face d'elle, également maculée de sang. Un homme noir se tenait derrière elle, regardant Nora avec attention. Nora sentit de la peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit sourire, la gentillesse brillant dans ses yeux. Était-ce contradictoire pour la gentillesse et ces traces de sang d'être sur un même visage?

"Elle ira mieux," Nora entendit Mary Louise dire, sentant ses bras puissants se resserrés légèrement.

Nora entendit d'autres pas approchés et tourna sa tête une autre femme. Celle-ci était magnifique également avec ses boucles noires enroulées dans un chignon. Elle sourit avec amour et le cœur brisé pour Nora comme elle se tenait devant elle. Elle tendit une main vers le visage de Nora, celle-ci se recula légèrement.

"Tout va bien Nora, voici Lillian. C'est ma mère" murmura Mary Louise, Nora, se détendit instantanément.

Lily regarda Mary Louise avec un sourire, puis à nouveau Nora.

"Bonjour ma chérie," dit-elle doucement, caressant sa joue légèrement.

Nora la regarda dans les yeux et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Lillian se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front, la faisant sursauter.

"Tout va bien ma chérie. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es avec la famille."

Lily se recula, et Nora vit deux autres hommes s'approcher derrière elle, tous deux souriant gentiment, et remplis du sang des siens. En temps normal, elle aurait ressenti de la peur, mais ce soir? Ce soir, elle se sentait finalement en sécurité.

"Les feux ont dû attirer l'attention des villages avoisinants, nous devrions vraiment partir."

Le groupe agréa et commença à marcher, Nora laissant Mary Louise la tenir dans ses bras comme ils se mettaient en route. Pendant un moment, elle respira silencieusement, laissant Mary Louise la transporter. Elle joua avec ses cheveux blonds, regardant son visage pendant qu'ils marchaient, et finalement, elle trouva le courage de parler.

"Où est-ce qu'on va Mary Lou?"

Mary Louise sourit doucement, approuvant déjà le surnom donné par Nora.

"N'importe où, où nous le souhaitons mon cœur. Je te le promets, tu seras en sécurité."

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, Nora sourit, enroulant ses bras plus agréablement comme la jeune femme la transportait avec sa famille, vers l'aventure de la vie qu'elle était sur le point de rejoindre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre :) Cette histoire en compte trois donc j'espère traduire la suite rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce début vous a plu! :p

à très vite


End file.
